


A Name Is A Claim

by Daryl_Alenko



Series: Trope Challenge [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Jedi Twist On ABO, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Trope Challenge, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryl_Alenko/pseuds/Daryl_Alenko
Summary: The first time Poe and Finn meet, with an ABO twist.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Trope Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086479
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	A Name Is A Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Trope 13 - Alpha/Beta/Omega. Technically one of my established pairings, but I couldn't help myself! I mean, the lip biting, keep my jacket is such an Alpha marking an Omega moment, though I chose their meeting for this fic because it's supposed to be shorter than my usual 10,000 words. 
> 
> If anyone wants to write in this Universe, with the idea of how being a Jedi effects ABO status, leave a message.
> 
> This story will ignore the fact that Finn is Force Sensitive.

* * *

The Resistance is larger than most assume, but not as large as the leaders wish it to be. It's a big group stuck in close quarters, so there can be ... complications. Alphas with big egos getting pissed at every one that looks at their Bond Mate. Betas so overwhelmed trying to keep the peace that they skirt mental breakdowns twenty-four/seven. Omegas struggling to keep their suppressants and birth control properly cycled so as not to throw the whole base into utter chaos. 

So, Poe Dameron is no stranger to being surrounded by strong, emotional Alphas. That doesn't mean he was in the least bit prepared for Kylo Ren. 

See, he still remembers Ben Solo. The emotional little Alpha that had struggled with the burden of famous parents and a famous Uncle. He had the reputation of a strong Alpha to live up to, his Mom. His Dad was an unusual Omega that had presented with many Alpha qualities despite his Omega gender. So, there had been high hopes for Ben. And then, a few years after his presenting, he was confirmed to have been something special. 

A Jedi. 

Those that could wield the Force were .. different. Some called them special, others feared them. Everyone knows that there are three genders; Alpha, Beta, Omega. But Jedi, they cross gender boundaries that freak most people out. They are strong like Alphas, capable of natural diplomacy like Betas, and can have children, like Omegas. It is unknown if the Force causes them to be born this way, or if being born this way allows them to access the Force. All anyone knows is that the base three genders suddenly became five.

Those who can handle the general mind fuck of genderbending are Jedi ... those that cave under the pressure become Sith. 

Though he had never considered Ben to be all that strong for an Alpha, never in his wildest -dreams- did he think the other man capable of becoming a Sith. However, given the fact that he has just been mentally raped by the man ... it's a little easier to believe. He has been reduced to a sweating, panting mess tied to a chair. His every thought hurts profoundly, his every muscle aches. He has never felt so very wrung out before ... not even after his parents died. 

He would give anything to kill Kylo Ren.

It's been several minutes of him sitting here, trapped, struggling to regain himself when the door opens and admits yet another imp in a white suit. Poe hates that armor for more than just what it represents. The First Order managed to improve upon the old Empire's design, adding -something- to the suits that messed with the senses. One could not get any understanding of gender or anything from an imp. When one cannot scent another ... well, is it any wonder the First Order believes themselves invincible??

"Ren wants to see the prisoner." The suits distort voices, but it's clear that the voice is masculine. Once again, Poe finds himself quietly cursing the inability to use his senses. If nothing else proved that the First Order is evil, this should. Taking away the identity of their people is wrong in every way.

"Okay .." The cuffs suddenly disengage, and Poe wants to weep. Because he's still too weak to leap up, steal the blaster off this new imp and kill both soldiers. Instead, he finds himself being manhandled out of the chair by his captor and handed over.

* * *

The first thing he notices about the new imp .. is that he is surprisingly gentle. He grips him by the arm, but it's not bruising or controlling. Almost more guiding than captive. What the hell? Even though there's a gun trained on him as they walk, he doesn't really feel threatened. But then ... maybe that's due to what Kylo did. Who could be threatening after having a Sith bastard invade his mind!? 

"Here." He finds himself shoved awkwardly into a small crevice, the imp standing across from him. Though the white suit gives nothing away, he feels ... almost as if he can read the trooper. He is nervous and unsettled, probably sweating, not that Poe can tell. He is somehow expressive where every other imp is stoic. 

"What's going on here?" It is rather obvious that Ren hadn't wanted him brought to this little out of the way, nowhere place. Poe feels so very ... off. Not just because of what the Sith did, or even because his senses feel so muted when faced with an imp. He just can't figure out why.

"I'm here to get you out." In a move far more comical than he ever considers himself to be, he reaches up and shoves a finger into his dominant ear, wriggling it around before giving the man a rather dubious look.

"Seriously? You're going to help me escape? Why??" His words have an underlying sneer in them, his every Alpha instinct telling him that he should be posturing right now, but he can't. Even though he can still feel his instincts and desires, they are hard to access. Almost as if a thin layer of grime and filth have been painted across them, keeping them just out of his reach.

Force help him he understands why he feels off ... he feels as if he's been completely cut off from his gender! He takes a deep, shaky breath, hands falling to tug at the sleeves of his jacket, wanting to rend and shred the material in a fit of anger .... and fear. Overwhelming -fear-. He's an ALPHA, damn it! He should be better than this! He is so caught up in his thoughts, in this feeling of wrongness, that he misses the click of the imp grabbing his helmet and pulling it off.

The only reason he realizes that something has changed, is because he is suddenly hit with the most alluring, unusual Omega scent that reaches through the disconnection with his Alpha instincts and wakes them up. It smells ... like a bouquet of Forget-me-nots have been tied with strands of coriander. Like potential and memory all wrapped in one. He remembers something his Mum told him before he presented. She had said that meeting his Dad had been the most powerful moment in her life. He had smelled of past and future and that is how she had known that they would one day be together. 

He swallows heavily, braces himself as he forces his senses away from the scent. And allows himself to get a good look at the trooper.

Fuck. He's -gorgeous-. Dark, flawless skin, expressive eyes that are slightly large and so very innocent. He looks two seconds from shedding tears, and Poe isn't sure if it's because he's afraid or hopeful. He gives a minute shake of his head, trying to remind himself to remain calm. 

"I'm helping you because it's the -right- thing to do." While he believes that the other man means this wholeheartedly, he can sense something else, an undercurrent to his words. He cannot help the cocky little smirk that breaks across his sweat slick, ashen features. 

"... you need a pilot." Otherwise, he's pretty sure the man would've gotten himself away without this little pit-stop to pick up a Resistance prisoner. He doesn't blame the younger man. In fact, some part of him wishes he had gotten himself away, because that part of him is feeling hella protective. 

"I need a pilot." A chagrined smile tugs gently at the corners of his mouth, and Poe finds himself momentarily off on a tangent. Wondering just how it would taste. That little smile. Would it be sweet or salty? Would he taste the essence of the other creature? He has to shake himself once again to get his mind cleared.

"Lets do this."

* * *

Poe is a -very- firm believer in chaos at the right moments, but only if it serves the purpose of the greater good, on the right side. So, he finds it a little hilarious at the utter chaos they create when they manage to steal a TIE Fighter right out from underneath the arogant, useless imps! In fact, as they managed to escape the large ship, he could not help but preen. He puffs his chest out, throws his shoulders back and smirks as deep and sassy as he can. He even feels himself beginning to leak pheromones, which isn't something he can help.

The imp is a beautiful, kindhearted, talented Omega and he is suddenly stuck in a very small space with him. Their scents have already mingled so deeply that Poe cannot remember a time in which forget-me-nots and coriander were not a part of his life.

This is bad. VERY bad. They are back-to-back fighting for their lives so that Poe can return to Jakku and get BB-8 back. At which point Poe will return to his dangerous life of running missions for The Resistance and how the hell is he supposed to be okay with that now!? Not to mention the fact that he needs to -concentrate- but all he can do is daydream about getting the Stormtrooper back to D'qar and then promptly locking him in his quarters for a plethora of reasons. Starting with the overwhelming instinct to protect the Omega from every thing and every one, and ending with the filthy things his hindbrain wants to do to the Omega. 

It strikes him in this moment that he doesn't even know the guys name and yet, his neanderthal Alpha nature is already trying to plan their future. It's obvious that the Omega isn't bonded, but he knows that doesn't mean he will want Poe for an Alpha. Sadly, the darker part of his mind reminds him that the Omega wouldn't really have a choice if Poe decided he wanted him, but he has never and -will- never be that kind of Alpha. It would sully his parents memory, not to mention get his ass handed to him by the General. She had nothing but respect for her Bondmate, even if they had not been in the same location for so very long now. If she thought that any of her Alphas were forcing Omegas, there would be no warnings, no strikes, no mercy. Depending on the offense, it would range from life imprisonment ... to full out execution. No one would question the General's conviction on anything. 

"By the way, what do I call you? What's your name?" He winces, glad that his back is to the Omega so that the other man doesn't see how utterly foolish he feels. Again, they are fighting for their lives and he just now thought to ask this question. 

"FN-2187." The number salad causes Poe's brows to draw together, a perfect line appearing between his eyes as he tries to understand. I mean, obviously, it isn't a -name- but a .. serial number. His gut quivers, his teeth clenching until his jaws ache. The First Order continues to display just how horrible they are. Just how -evil-. First, they find a way to dampen gender, and then they issue -serial numbers- to their expendable troops, stripping away anything that makes them a person. 

His Alpha instincts roar through his blood, demanding that he destroy every last member of the New Order for subjecting this precious creature to such a thing. But first, he has to continue his fancy flying and get them the hell out of here. 

For a split second, he considers something he would -never- consider. He contemplates flying as far away from Jakku as he can to protect FN-2187. He knows how important the map is, knows that the General believes it is the ONLY way to win this war, but still he thinks of running. 

He hates himself for the thought and dismisses it as quickly as he can.

"That ain't a name, man."

"Well it's the only one I got. The only one they -gave- me." The Omega is upset. Even if his tone didn't perfectly display it, the burnt sugar and vinegar smell of distress would be more than enough for Poe to understand. He wants the forget-me-nots and coriander back. He is more than prepared to give his life to protect FN-2187. But yeah .. there's no way in HELL he's calling him that. Especially not after the Omega admits out loud that the First Order gave it to him. That is a claim that Poe cannot suffer to exist. 

"Yeah, well, I'm not calling you anything those bastards gave you." He forces his jaws to unclench, hands tight on the controls of the TIE Fighter. "FN, huh ... how about Finn!" The name rolls off the tongue perfectly. A strong, warriors name that also means fair .. everything his heart tells him this Omega is. 

Plus, bonus points .. it will be -his- claim on FN-2187. 

"Finn ..." Even as they sail through their firefight, FN-2187 lights up like a beacon. Even with his back to the imp, Poe can feel the pleasure radiating off of him. The second they hit Jakku, he's going to grab this extraordinary man and kiss him. "I like that .. Finn!" For a split second, they both turn, tossing grins at each other over their shoulders.

Big mistake. It's just long enough for their ship to take a hit. For them to begin spinning out toward the atmosphere. 

Dank farrik! They're going to die before they even have a chance!

**Fin**


End file.
